The purpose of this project is to determinne the effects of growth hormone on body composition in children with Prader-Willi Syndrome. grant=M01RR001880349 Children in this study are being treated with recombinant DNA growth hormone on a daily basis. The rate of growth in these children, as compared to children who have received growth hormone on an every other day basis, will be compared. ("D" protocol)